


Внутри библиотеки

by Eliza_chan



Series: Внутренняя библиотека [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: AU, где каждый человек имеет внутреннюю библиотеку — все его знания воплощаются в совершенно другом мире в виде книг, — а значит и собственного библиотекаря, который идеален в психологическом плане для того, чьими знаниями заведует.— Мы не должны выходить за пределы библиотеки, потому что тебя не должны заметить, тебя не должно быть в моём мире дальше, чем в отображении твоего разума.Ойкава пробирался на лекции вместе с Ива-чаном, сплетая пальцы на скамейке под столом, и слушал.





	Внутри библиотеки

У Ойкавы никогда не было настоящей девушки — чтобы полюбил, чтобы дорожил, чтобы уважал, чтобы считался с её мнением, чтобы испытывал тепло при одном соприкосновении с её кожей, — зато у него был отличный фанклуб, который раздражал своей назойливостью.   
  
Иваизуми говорил каждый раз, что Дуракава всё забудет, как выйдет из библиотеки, всё забудет, как только очнётся, всё забудет, как окажется снова в своей постели, в своём мире. Ойкава, вот странно дело, не смог забыть с первого же раза. Таких, как Ива-чан, нельзя забыть.  
  
У Ойкавы не было девушки на постоянной основе, потому что она была ему просто не нужна. Так, встречался пару раз для успокоения родителей и некоторых друзей, ничего более. Круто же иметь бойфренда  _в собственной голове,_  да?   
  
Ива-чан говорил, что Ойкава — самый дурак-дурак-дурак, и даже Хинате с Кагеямой повезло больше, потому что, эй, какого чёрта внутренняя библиотека Ойкавы настолько огромная и заполнена совершенно ненужными знаниями.  
  
Тоору каждый раз повторял, что Хаджиме — идеален для него, а он — идеален для Хаджиме. Таков закон этого мира, Ива-чан сам дурак, раз проговорился, прямо в руки дав такой весомый аргумент. Ива-чан краснел, злился, отворачивался, говоря, что надо работать. Ойкава пытался не мешать, но получалось всегда скверно, ведь стеллажей с книгами было множество, они превращали бесконечную комнату — действительно бесконечную, потому что под ногами настоящие звёзды, космос и бесконечность, а на сводах потолка переливы голубой магии, которые были похожи на пятна акварели по воде — в лабиринт. Так хотелось потрогать все эти книги, ощутить свои собственные знания, давно забытые и не очень, нужные и бесполезные; хотелось дотронуться до верхней полочки, забраться по высоченной лестнице под тридцать метров без твёрдой опоры, а затем сдуть слой пыли с ветхой, написанной вручную книги, прочтя название "Химия за второй год средней школы", засмеяться и полететь вниз.  
  
Кстати, падать в космос, чернь со звёздами — нечто невероятное. Хотя, конечно, его всегда ловил Иваизуми магией, Ойкава останавливался в паре сантиметрах от пола, не пытаясь уклониться от летящих в него не очень тяжёлых вещей, ведь его библиотекарь не мог оторваться от работы, чтобы дать подзатыльник.   
  
Ойкава улыбался счастливо-счастливо, валяясь очередной звездой на полу в чертогах своего разума.  
  
— Когда ты так говоришь, это напоминает мне тот сериал.  
— Для тебя, Ива-чан, я готов завить свои волосы, надеть пальто с шарфом и стать супер-гением.  
— Боже, просто заткнись, возьми то, за чем явился, и проваливай уже, а?  
— Ну ты же меня любишь, да?  
  
Ойкава пихал очередную фотокарточку под стекло на рабочем столе Хаджиме, смеялся, обнимая со спины, трепал волосы, а затем садился рядом, передвигая стул из читательского зала к столу Ива-чана, начиная читать какое-то захудалое фэнтези, которое неплохо отложилось в его памяти, если судить по чётким страницам, но сам он не помнил ни сюжет, ни героев, ни мир. Стол у библиотекаря был немного старым, со стороны большого витражного окна был выцветшим, а с другой наоборот, будто подгоревшим. Один след от кофе, после которого тут же положили стекло. А под стеклом копились фотографии.  
  
Фотографий не так много — никто же не виноват, что в этом мире нет прибора, который сразу же распечатывал изображения на карточках, — некоторые из них вообще вызывали раздражение. Тоору, по только ему ведомой причине, приносил свои фотографии с собой в библиотеку. Как именно он это делал — загадка, подвластная только мозгу Дуракавы, — однако они скапливались, скапливались, в итоге Хаджиме их просто выбрасывал (оставив самые лучшие, конечно же). Было несколько общих, на одной из них, нарядив — не насильно! — Ива-чана в форму Сейджо, Иваизуми сделал лицо попроще, и, чудо, фотография стала самой любимой сразу у двоих парней.  
  
— Этот мир — он отражение вашего, понимаешь? Скажи, что понимаешь, Дуракава. Здесь неважно твоё время, ведь времени здесь нет. Те, кто есть в вашем мире, никогда не встретятся здесь, и те, кто есть в нашем, не встретятся там. Но если один человек из нашего мира умрёт, он появится в вашем.  
— Ива-а-а-а-чан, это слишком жестоко. Как ты можешь говорить о таких вещах с таким спокойным лицом?  
— Ты, просыпаясь, не должен помнить меня. Ты нарушаешь законы миров. И если об этом узнают, о том, что между нами есть, меня просто прихлопнут.   
— Что?  
— Я библиотекарь, Ойкава. У нас такая работа. Быть идеальными для кого-то, любить их, ведь только таким образом мы можем выжать из себя больше максимума ради ухода за чьим-то сознанием. Логично же.  
— Что?  
— Мы не должны выходить за пределы этой библиотеки, она довольно большая, между прочим, потому что никто, кроме нас, сюда и войти не может.  
  
Когда-то Иваизуми хранил магическое изображение под стеклом своего стола. Они пошли на местный фестиваль в деревне, оттуда виднелся замок, все наряжались в различные костюмы. Ойкава восторгался, хоть и был по фантастике с пришельцами, от всего этого магического. От чистого неба, которое в их мире светло-фиолетовое, от трёх солнц разных цветов, от настоящего замка, который оказался университетом, откуда они вышли, от людей вокруг, от обилия разных лавок, магических предметов, нарядов. С упоением и детским восторгом в глазах наряжался в доспехи, Хаджиме нашёл ему ещё корону. Кажется, они косплеили короля и его верного рыцаря, но потом изображение было сожжено. От греха подальше.  
  
— Мы не должны выходить за пределы библиотеки, потому что тебя не должны заметить, тебя не должно быть в моём мире дальше, чем в отображении твоего разума.  
  
Ойкава пробирался на лекции вместе с Ива-чаном, до этого, конечно же, сменив кардинально образ со спортивной формы на странных цветов клетчатые брюки и космическую рубашку — _Чёрт, Ива-чан, звёзды на мне шевелятся, шевелятся, на мне вселенная шевелится!_ — то есть на подобие допустимой одежды в универе. Слушал, задавал вопросы, узнавал, как ухаживать за своими знаниями, как правильно обращаться с самим собой, если он вдруг внезапно появится в библиотеке. А одна из последних лекций "Как не влюбиться в хозяина библиотеки" его убила наповал, потому что ответ был "Практически никак".

— Вы родственные души тех, кто по ту сторону мира, связи с этими книгами. Вы идеальны друг для друга.  
  
Тоору сплетал пальцы на одной скамейке под столом с Хаджиме, немного придвигался ближе, а от кожи на запястьях шёл заряд тока, который буквально можно было увидеть как свечение, от которого подкашивались ноги и мутилось в голове. Дрожь по всему телу от одного прикосновения.   
  
— Мы не должны были осознавать, что любим друг друга.  
  
Ойкава любил дразнить, подначивать Ива-чана, потому что это было весело, интересно, любопытно, пусть он всегда в итоге получал какое-то физическое наказание за свои шалости. Иваизуми осознал, что всё кончено, когда рядом с отделом "Волейбол" появился отдел с книгами "Ива-чан". Не такой большой — а волейбольные стеллажи, шкафы и полки на метровых стенах уходили в бесконечность, глубь лабиринтов, — но рос он с каждым днём, с каждой встречей всё больше и больше, у него были свои собственные магические потоки, свои чернила в книгах. 

Хаджиме стал одной из составляющих личность Тоору.  
  
— Видишь этот отдел рядом с волейбольным? — Ойкава внезапно покраснел, глядя в пол, и утвердительно кивнул головой, заламывая пальцы. — Теперь, если ты меня забудешь, часть твоей личности пропадёт. Грубо говоря, лишишься части души.  
  
Ойкава вот именно сейчас просиял от счастья, готовый кинуться на шею.  
  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы наделали? Понимаешь, что с тобой может случиться?

— Не совсем, — Ойкава повёл носом от шеи до ключицы, вдыхая родной запах. Книг, пыли, чёртовой невообразимой магии, невесомости и, ха-ха, резины от волейбольных мячей. — Но так уж надо?

— Дерьмокава, отпусти меня.  
  
Иваизуми должен был признать, что объятья со спины у Ойкавы тёплые и до абсурда нежные, выпутываться совсем не хотелось. Это было просто... приятно до помутнения рассудка. Как каждое прикосновение, как каждый поцелуй, как каждое чёртово слово, как звук голоса. Тоору никогда до конца не поймёт, что творил с Хаджиме.   
  
— А ты помнишь, как я впервые увидел тебя?  
— Ты плакал, потому что заблудился в Токио, приехав со своей командой в тренировочный лагерь, а карту забыл в номере. Тебе надо было её вспомнить.  
— Не плакал я!  
— Плакал.  
— Не плакал!  
— Плакал.  
— Ива-чан жестокий, мог бы и подыграть... По крайней мере, я тогда нашёлся. И больше так по-глупому не терялся посреди городов.  
— Надеюсь, я больше  _этого_  никогда  _не увижу._  
  
Иваизуми знал об Ойкаве всё, даже то, что тот сам о себе не знал. Его мысли, все эти книги образовывались прямо перед носом библиотекаря, он проверял их на целостность, а потом отправлял лететь в нужные отделы. " _Почему я гей_ ", " _Почему Ива-чан такой серьёзный_ ", " _Сколько ещё миров есть_ ", " _Почему он из другого мира_ ", " _Что такое счастье_ " — книги были толстые, маленькие, в твёрдых и мягких переплётах, цветные и чёрно-белые. Они могли заставить смеяться, ощущать отвращение, смотреть на Тоору, когда тот в следующий раз заявится без стука, с сожалением, интересом или нежностью. Вариантов было всегда много.  
  
Иваизуми проклинал себя, что в какой-то момент не сдержал себя, проявил нерассудительность, забылся.  
  
В следующий раз, когда Тоору заснул и вновь появился в библиотеке, там пахло горелым. Пепел улетал куда-то в черноту, вниз, пролетал сквозь его тело. Потолок был чёрным, знания будто плыли перед глазами; Ойкава не мог запомнить только что увиденное. Пепла становилось всё больше, летели обгоревшие страницы.  
  
Он не мог пошевелиться.  
  
— Ива-чан, что происходит?!  
  
Дыма не было. Иваизуми не было тоже.

Было разбитое стекло на рабочем столе и капли крови, испачкавшие всё — осколки, дерево, фотографии, пол, глаза, руки, слёзы — вокруг. Горел целый отдел. Горели воспоминания о Хаджиме. Горела часть личности.  
  
Ойкава проснулся, орущий во всё горло от страха, боли, ужаса, раздирая себе щёки: слёзы закатились даже в рот, но металлический привкус позже дал знать, что он прикусил что-то. Было ужасно страшно, было больно, под рёбрами ныло, трещало нечто важное, воздуха в лёгких не хватало.  
  
— Эй, всё, ну, давай, успокойся, — голос сонный, хриплый, но тёплая ладонь на мокрой от пота спине кажется горячей и спасительной.  
  
Почему было так страшно, Ойкава вспомнить не мог.  
  
— Спасибо, Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми выглядел сонным — проснулся ведь пару минут назад, — измученным и напуганным. Тоору кричал так минуты три, пока его друг не смог разбудить от кошмара. Ведь никаких таких ужасов не смотрели, страшилки на ночь не рассказывали, ничего ужасающего с ними не произошло за последние дни, да и засыпали весёлыми. Он не понимал, что происходит, почему Ойкава выглядел так, словно на его глазах кто-то умер. Этот парень говорил, что ему обычно сны вообще не снятся, а чтобы вот так... Это правда пугало.  
  
— Может, воды?  
— Нет, всё уже в порядке, — Ойкава отчётливо ощутил вкус крови во рту. Звон в ушах не прекращался.   
— Только голова болит, да? Пошли, умоем тебя, а затем напичкаем таблетками. Что же тебе такого приснилось-то, а?  
— Да ничего не болит у меня, я сам подняться могу! И... — Тоору нахмурился, закусив палец, — я не помню.  
— Это, наверное, лучше не вспоминать.  
  
Ива-чан был рядом, живой, тёплый, к нему можно было прикоснуться, ощутить его пульс, разрешить себе небольшую дрожь от его голоса.  
  
— Да, лучше не вспоминать.  
  
 _Большего_  было не нужно.


End file.
